


Alternative

by ShySeagull



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Some days you just write some porn, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySeagull/pseuds/ShySeagull
Summary: Due to difficult job hunting during a pandemic, Edelgard is stressed to the point that the prospect of a routine procedure feels incredibly annoying. Fortunately she has a loving girlfriend who might be able to offer an alternative.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read? Nope. Planned out? Nope. Will that stop me from posting it? Ayyy, we 3 for 3.

Edelgard put a hand to her temple, rubbing small circles in a vain attempt to soothe the ache taking hold in her head. Her levels of stress and anxiety were bad enough and staring at a computer screen all day was not doing her any favors. Applying for jobs as a fresh out of college graduate would be nerve-wracking during any normal time but being in the midst of a global pandemic exponentially complicated the matter. Ever since she’d finished school two weeks ago, she’d been poring over job sites day in and day out, desperately searching for an institution in need of a history major. So far, her dedication had resulted in a few dead-end correspondences and many, many outright rejections.

She huffed a heavy sigh and pushed her laptop back, resting her head atop folded arms on her desk. It wasn’t that she needed a job per se- money wasn’t much of a factor due to a substantial inheritance. More so it just weighed on her that she had nothing but free time while her roommate was steadily employed. 

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile as her thoughts drifted to her roommate, recently turned partner. Byleth, the gorgeous (if a bit aloof) woman she’d first met two years ago in a history of environmental policy class. While of course her appearance had drawn Edelgard to her at first, it was her calm, accepting nature that eventually pierced through the younger student’s walls. It had only taken six months for the two to become inseparable friends, deciding to move in together when Byleth graduated and Edelgard entered her junior year. 

Only a few weeks into sharing an apartment, Edelgard had revealed she was trans. It was by far the most terrified she’d been in her life- she could remember trembling and wringing her hands while looking anywhere but Byleth’s face as she spilled her deepest secret. Much to her surprise, she quickly felt strong arms circling her frame and a chin resting atop her head. A hand stroked soothing lines up and down her spine, eliciting shudders of warm pleasure rather than fear. 

“Thank you so much for trusting me like this, El. I already thought you were amazing, but this just puts it on a whole new level.”

Edelgard had broken down into uncontrollable sobs, overwhelmed by emotions that she usually tried to keep buried completely out of mind. Byleth had simply held her as she cried and blubbered out thanks, whispering soft words of reassurance. That had probably been the moment she’d fallen for Byleth, Edelgard recalled with a fond smile. 

The blaring of her phone alarm made her jerk upright, flailing her arms and legs to try and avoid tipping over in her chair. With a bit more force than necessary she snatched her phone up and turned off the alarm, an irritated grimace twisting her features.

“Fucking damn it,” she grumbled.

“El? What’s wrong?”

Edelgard swiveled her chair to face the doorway, where Byleth stood in her usual eveningwear- an oversized graphic tee and velvety shorts that just barely reached her thighs. Her blue hair was adorably tousled, an endearing sight that never failed to lighten Edelgard’s mood. 

The white-haired woman smiled at the concern in her girlfriend’s voice and face, chest feeling full and warm. “Nothing’s wrong my light. It’s just a dilating day and I’m letting myself get annoyed about it.”  
Byleth returned her smile and walked in, standing behind Edelgard and running fingers through her long, silvery hair and massaging her scalp. Edelgard hummed softly at the attention, closing her eyes and relaxing into the touch.

“I thought it didn’t bother you as much these days, my heart. Didn’t you just tell me last week that it almost felt kind of nice?”, Byleth asked.

Edelgard gave a small nod. “Yes, I’m just being petty. It’s not so bad, I just don’t feel like devoting twenty minutes to it tonight.”

The other woman was silent for a few moments, though she never stopped her tender ministrations to Edelgard’s hair. Though the quiet was companionable instead of awkward, Edelgard still found herself curious at its presence.

“What are you thinking about, By?”

“How long ago was your operation again?”

The question caught Edelgard off-balance, but she quickly sifted through her memories. “It’s been a little over eight months now, why?”

“So you’d be in…step four of the dilation plan, right?”

“…Yes,”, Edelgard replied cautiously, not quite sure where this line of questions was going. She swiveled her chair around, missing the contact on her head but too curious to be facing away from her partner. Her lilac eyes widened at the devious smirk she saw on Byleth’s face.

“As I recall,” Byleth began, folding one arm over her chest and bringing the other hand up to her chin, “there are certain…alternatives that become available at step four.”

Oh.

…Oh.

So that’s where this was going.

“Uh…y-yes, I do believe I remember something like that being in the doctor’s notes,” Edelgard said, a furious blush creeping up her cheeks.

Byleth’s smirk turned into a toothy grin and she knelt down in front of her very flustered girlfriend. She took hold of Edelgard’s chin and gently tugged to make sure their eyes met.

“Well, I think I’d love to explore these alternatives, if that sounds good to you.” Her deep, husky tone sent waves of electric heat through the younger woman’s body. “Plus, I know you’ve been so stressed lately. Seems to me we’ve got two birds lined up.”

Edelgard found it difficult to reply when her mouth had suddenly become so dry. Instead she just nodded quickly, hoping that would be enough.  
Byleth leaned in so her breath tickled Edelgard’s ear, causing the white-haired woman’s heart to stutter and her brain to short-circuit.

“I need to hear you say it, baby.”

“Yes. I want that too,” Edelgard managed to force out. She yelped as she felt teeth graze her earlobe, covering her face with both hands in a futile attempt to conceal her embarrassment.

“Good girl,” Byleth whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Edelgard’s ear and neck. She kept her lips soft and teasing until Edelgard was breathing heavily and shaking, grasping fistfuls of her loose shirt. A final sucking kiss to a spot just under the ear drew a long, broken moan from Edelgard’s throat. Byleth pulled back to inspect her work, smiling sweetly at the panting, hazy-eyed mess she’d turned her girlfriend into.

“Bedroom? I’ll be right behind you,” she said, pressing one more kiss to her partner’s forehead.

Edelgard rose from her seat on unsteady legs, letting her smoldering gaze linger on Byleth as long as she could while exiting the room. She padded her way down the hallway, entered their bedroom and collapsed atop the plush comforter where she waited, heart pounding and body tingling with excitement. One hand crept between her legs, gently massaging in an effort to quell the ache that had settled there. Her thighs and stomach twitched at the sensation- it wasn’t nearly enough to build herself up, but it still kept the fire going.

“Couldn’t even wait for me, hmm?”

Edelgard rolled over and felt her heart skip. Byleth stood leaning against the doorframe wearing a lacy black nightgown that showed as much as it concealed, tantalizing strips of skin visible through the fine mesh patterns. Edelgard was torn between wanting to keep the alluring garment on her and ripping it in half to expose what was beneath. 

The blue-haired woman sauntered over to the bed and climbed on, setting a knee on either side of Edelgard’s waist and looking down at her thoroughly flustered partner. Her smile widened at seeing Edelgard’s eyes rake hungrily over her barely clothed body.

“I take it you approve?”, she said with a chuckle.

“Mhmm.”

“Good.”

Byleth laid down atop Edelgard and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Sighs of contentment escaped them both, turning to quiet whimpers and moans as the kiss became heated. Byleth’s tongue swiped against her girlfriend’s lips, seeking entry which was eagerly permitted. Fingers explored the silky fabric of Byleth’s nightgown before travelling up and tangling in her messy blue locks, tugging gently to blend a dash of pain with the pleasure. Both women’s tongues mapped out familiar territory and sought out the spots they knew drove each other wild. Eventually they had to pull apart for breath, lungs heaving and cheeks full of color. 

“Goddess, you’re so beautiful,” Byleth said, tenderly brushing a hand over Edelgard’s cheek.

Edelgard glanced away, suddenly feeling bashful. “If you say so.”

“I do. And I’ll say it as many times as it takes until you believe it, too.”

Edelgard didn’t respond with words, opting instead to pull Byleth down for another deep, ardent kiss. She let her hands wander again, brushing over the nightgown and hiking it up enough to run her palms over the curve of Byleth’s ass. The older woman gasped into her mouth when she started kneading the soft flesh, turning into a whine when fingers brushed lightly against her core. Edelgard stroked her folds, smiling at the wetness she felt gathering there. 

Suddenly Byleth broke the kiss and grabbed both of Edelgard’s wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head. Edelgard pouted, wishing she’d been able to draw more sounds from her girlfriend.

“This is supposed to be about you, my heart. Let me take care of you first, okay?”, Byleth said, pecking Edelgard on the lips as an apology.

“Fine, if you absolutely insist,” Edelgard huffed, her smile and shining eyes betraying her excitement.

Byleth returned her smile, releasing her wrists and kissing her again before pulling back and reaching for a drawer in the nightstand. From it, she retrieved an L-shaped toy and a bottle of lube. She stripped off the nightgown and eased the shorter end of the dildo into herself, humming softly and eyelids fluttering with pleasure, then cast an appraising glance at her girlfriend.

“You’re overdressed, dear.”

Edelgard broke her transfixed stare at the length protruding from Byleth’s nethers just long enough to strip of her clothes. Everything was flung carelessly into the corner of the room in a heap.  
Now it was Byleth’s turn to savor the sight of her lover’s body, eyes lingering on her pert breasts and the patch of white curls that covered pink folds. 

“Gorgeous,” she murmured. She uncapped the bottle of lube and gave two of her fingers a liberal coating, then squeezed some extra onto Edelgard’s pussy. 

Edelgard gasped at the sensation of the cool fluid on her most sensitive spots, then groaned as she felt Byleth begin to spread it around. The older woman leaned down, her slick fingers continuing their motions while she lavished Edelgard’s breasts with teeth and tongue. She took a firm nipple between her lips and sucked hard, relishing the keening moan her actions earned. Her fingers sped up and increased their pressure ever so slightly, drawing circles around her partner’s clit and occasionally teasing at her entrance.

“Byleth,” Edelgard desperately whined, “please just get inside me. I need you.”

The blue-haired woman chuckled in response. “Patience, love. Let me get you ready first.”

Edelgard was about to protest until she felt those fingers slip inside her, slowly pressing in as deeply as they could. Her jaw fell open at the sensation, thighs tensing once Byleth began to twist and curl her digits to gently spread her. Once she was satisfied with her work, Byleth withdrew her hand and lined up the toy with Edelgard’s entrance. With a sultry smile and nod from her partner as permission, she eased the length in and stilled once it was fully seated. Both women took a moment to adjust to the feeling before Byleth began rocking in and out.

Scorching fire and dazzling sparks spread through Edelgard’s body, her wanton moans and sighs filling the air of the bedroom. If the dazed look in her beloved’s eye was any indicator, Byleth was enjoying it just as much. The pace of their lovemaking slowly but steadily increased, Edelgard beginning to meet Byleth’s thrusts by lifting her hips. The action sent ripples of pleasure through the older woman as the toy pressed deeper inside of her as well, and eventually she collapsed on top of her lover. Lifting herself with one hand just enough to slip the other between them, she rubbed Edelgard’s clit in time with her rutting.  
Edelgard cried out high and long at the increase in sensation, folding her arms and legs behind Byleth’s back to hold her closer. When Byleth felt her girlfriend’s stomach clench and legs begin to shake, she smiled lovingly and looked into Edelgard’s half-lidded eyes.

“I’ve got you, El. You can let go- I’ve got you.”

As though she were waiting for that cue, Edelgard sucked in one final breath as every muscle in her body seized up. She arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent cry before falling back down and quaking with pleasure, raspy groans spilling out of her throat alongside breathless calls of her girlfriend’s name. Byleth continued to gently pump the toy and stroke her clit through the orgasm, dutifully drawing it out as much as she could. Once the aftershocks stopped, she withdrew and removed the toy, setting it aside and curling herself against Edelgard’s side.

“How was that, my heart? Better than dilating?”

Edelgard smiled with lazy satisfaction, rolling so she could give Byleth an ardent kiss. 

“Mmm…I think I like this alternative, my light.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced with writing and even less so with smut, but I love these characters so much and wanted to write something a little self-indulgent. Hopefully you enjoyed it :)


End file.
